


UN-ORDINARY WORLD

by lara_canon, Patty_Parker60



Category: Chicago PD (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: COVID Protocols, F/F, F/M, PPE, personal protective equipment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_canon/pseuds/lara_canon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: RoWater quarantine separately for now-Vanessa Rojas with their son andKevin Atwater by himself. They are coping, and hope to be together soon.//////////////////////////Though Burgess and Ruzek quarantine together they're not quite 'there' there
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Vanessa Rojas/Kevin Atwater, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 25
Kudos: 15





	1. NEW WORLD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [musicgirl1120](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RoWater quarantine separately for now-Vanessa Rojas with their son and  
> Kevin Atwater by himself. They are coping, and hope to be together soon.
> 
> //////////////////////////
> 
> Though Burgess and Ruzek quarantine together they're not quite 'there' there

CHICAGO PD'S ROJAS AND ATWATER QUARANTINE SEPARATELY:

Their baby son, eight months old and counting has gotten too heavy against her left arm and side, and so Vanessa deftly switches  
him to her opposite arm: Kevan (pronounced KE-VAUGHN, Latino-fashion) continues nursing, oblivious.

"I miss you. Osito misses you. I hate this."

"So do I, Loca."

"Social distancing, masks and gloves, Atwater- _EN SERIO_ ".

"I KNOW all of that V."

"Y sigo preocupada. Tu Bebe te quiere ver."

"Lo se. Paso for ahi mas pronto possible. Do you need anything?

"For you to be here. For a government that doesn't bow to the whims of a psychopathic clown. For this shit to be over.  
To wake up next to my man. For two cans of Enfamil and pacifers."

He laughs in the middle of a yawn. "Fuckin' whipped...and I HEAR YOU. ALLA' that, I want it too. Not the baby milk and pacifiers, but  
all the rest. I HEAR YOU, V."

She hesitates, then said "One thing...do what Voight says. I'm not there to watch your back; I trust Ruz, and Voight, and everyone...  
but I am the one who promised to protect you. I can't do that now. And he needs his father, K."

"Baby, I can't do what you ask, but I have a way. I'll lay it out for you tomorrow-I'm coming by about 11-in the morning."

"OK, Amor. I love you so much, Kev. And Osito really misses you. Even if he only sees you from the doorway."

"K..duermen bien.

"TU tambien."

//////////////////////////

KIM BURGESS AND ADAM RUZEK QUARANTINE TOGETHER:

The quarantining together goes much better than either expected. He has the run of the apartment and KIm makes him feel  
very much at home. After the loss of their child, they'd drifted apart until this recent reconciliation. This includes sharing a bed.

"Hey-are you makin' coffee, or do we grab it on the way in?" he asked one morning.

With a sly grin Kim suggested: "On the way in: I can think of better ways to spend the next twenty minutes." After, they shower  
quickly and drive to Intelligence HQ, getting coffee across the street first. Then it's through the COVID-testing area and finally in to  
meet the team. Voight assigned them to surveillance on the ILLINOIS STATE MILITIA, which their 'UCS' say have an active plot against  
Chicago Mayor Lori E. Lightfoot, members of the state legislature, and Governor J.B. Pritzker. To pass the time Burgess reviews the ISL  
.net page, laughing aloud at what she reads. “Hey; listen to THIS SHIT!”-she reads:

• I serve the people of the United States of America and specifically the people of the state of Illinois.  
• My mission is to see that the Constitution of the United States is upheld as it was written.  
• I will always put my mission first, my brothers in arms second, and my self last.  
• I will never quit or surrender.  
• I am disciplined and mentally tough.  
• I am as physically fit as possible.  
• I commit to become proficient at whatever task I am given to fulfill my mission.  
• I will maintain my arms, my equipment, and myself.  
• I am a guardian of liberty and the American way of life.  
• The Constitution will be upheld.  
• I AM an Illinois State Militiamen.

"Get the fuck outta here-you're making that up!"

Snickering, Burgess passes him the tablet. Ruz shakes his head and spits out of the window.

They listen to audio and the video feed from inside the private home of one of the 'principal actors' until the sun goes down, then  
it's back to Intelligence to sign out; after that dinner at Marinos.

///////////////////////////////

EN SERIO-seriously

///

Y sigo preocupada. Tu Bebe te quiere ver-  
And I'm still worried. Your baby wants to see you.

///

"Lo se. Paso for ahi mas pronto possible  
I know. I'll come by as soon as I can.


	2. NEW WORLD 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina's decision to be together during COVID suits them (@least for now)  
> Amelia updates the two on Sullivan and how he's progressing during their  
> “make ourselves well" 90 day separation.

“I didn’t know how to approach you”, Maya says. “I wanted to suggest that we quarantine together weeks ago. I thought that…so  
soon after…I betrayed you with JACK.”

“We’re saying his name now”, Carina muses.

“OH-SORRY; I didn’t mean to…”

“No, Bella: it is FINE! It is time to face what happened, _NAME IT_ ; we can heal that part of us. I’m going to see him everyday I  
suppose, and…he is a part of your team. I won’t come to your workplace and cause distractions. Before I do that I will inform Warren that he  
should find another partner…

“OH, HELL NO!” A belligerent Maya shakes her head ~no~ for emphasis. “We’ll make it work-I’ve already made it clear about your RULE: that he  
and I can never alone together, EVER, in the station or anywhere. And he’s not a bad guy, really amore mio. I’m as much to blame for what happened  
ed as he.”

“Agreed. I have doubts, however I will do what I can to cooperate.” Her phones rings: Maya leans to see the caller name and nods that she should  
answer…” AMELIA! How are you?”

“Good…except that Link gets to see patients and I DON’T, and I have charge of four other very rambunctious kids beside the one I’m nursing, and  
I can’t have wine to wind down BECAUSE I’m nursing…agggggh!”

“Sorry-hi Amelia!” chirped Bishop.

“Don’t copy off of Linc and I! WE’RE the ‘COVID-COUPLE!’-I’m warning you!”

“You have com-pe-tition now!” Carina sang!

“Oh; I spoke with Robert Sullivan today-he’s doing well…misses his wife.”

“I’m glad that he’s managing better. Would it…would it break confidence to ask how he LOOKED-could you tell if he’s HAPPY?”

“It would not. He misses his wife, but he’s in good spirits. 50 days down, 40 to go…OH-I suggested that he and Andy take a 90-day break,  
in case you didn’t know, DeLuca. And he looks very happy. I suspect that his wife has much to do with that.”

“I know them both well. His wife Andy more than him, of course” Maya said. “And since they married he changed. Her love changed him.”

“Love does that”, Carina says, snuggling close with her boo.

Dinner is antipasto, veal picata, Polenta is a side dish that consists of cornmeal that has been cooked until it is soft and supple in  
texture, and a nice pinot grigios.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> En serio: seriously
> 
> ///
> 
> Y sigo preocupada: And I'm still worried.
> 
> ///
> 
> Tu bebe te quiere ver: Your baby wants to see you.


End file.
